Culture Girl/Top Ten DC Roles I'd Like to Play If Warner Bros. Hired Me
Transcript It begins with Lauren wearing a Batgirl costume. *'Lauren:' Howdy, my loyal fans. Culture Girl her for another video. As the video's name and my costume implies, I'm talking about my dream roles as a DC girl, either if it's a heroine, a villainess or simply a civilian. You might be asking: which Batgirl am I? Barbara Gordon. So Warner Bros., if you are seeing this please, IDK, make a YouTube Premium DC show or something and invite me to star. Also, if you ask: why Batgirl? Aside from Wonder Woman, she's my favorite DC girl, but I am gonna exclude her from the list cause she is an obvious number one, consider her my number 11. So, let's start this list. A shield appears saying "10" with the subtitle "Ventriloquist". *'Lauren:' Starting this list with the Peyton Riley version of a minor Batman rogue: the Ventriloquist. She is basically a mobster who falls in love with a dummy. And a rather hot one. And I can kinda imagine the potential she could have in a show. Like picture a show set in Gotham Underworld. Batman has an extensive roll of villains and some of them aren't that much explored. Beware was close to that, but that was cancelled quickly. So this may be a fun chance to explore more horizons with Batman. What do you think? A shield appears saying "9" with the subtitle "Green Lantern". *'Lauren:' Over the years, there were a lot of Green Lanterns: Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner and Simon Baz. And then, there was Jessica Cruz, a Hispanic girl who became the first female to bear that name. Sure, they toyed with the idea before, but none was actually as successful as her. So, there's a special reason why I want to be her: she is pretty cute and her powers are just great. No offense to all other Lanterns, especially you, Hal, you hot dude, but Jessica is the Lantern who I most like nowadays, likely cause she is the only female one. So, if I was to become Jessica Cruz, I'd like to portray her in probably a film or a TV show. Also, Jessica and Simon? I ship them. A shield appears saying "8" with the subtitle "Talia al Ghul". *'Lauren:' Yeah, Talia al Ghul, also known as Ra's al Ghul's daughter and the one who raped Batman, resulting on Damian's birth. I might even go controversial and say she's a better villain love interest than Catwoman. No offense, Selly, you're still cool and badass, but Talia is just better. So, what's my plan for her? Well, if not a movie, I'd say maybe a TV show or a miniseries focused on the League where Talia is willing to kill anyone who gets in her way. The League of Assassins has a rather mysterious background and I'd like to make it a little less mysterious. Especially since Talia is so hot and very badass too. A shield appears saying "7" with the subtitle "Raven". *'Lauren:' Out of the younger heroines, my top 5 consists of... you already know, you also already know, Miss Martian, Starfire and Raven. I decided to go with Raven since I have a thing for goths and a thing for magic too. I first entered in contact with her in the comics and I already thought she was interesting. Then, the 2003 Teen Titans cartoon came out and I definitely adored her. So, you might be asking, since I'm a TTG! fan as well: Beastie and Rae or Beastie and Terra? I pick Rae and Terra. (laughs) However, my plan is not necessarily do another Titans thing, but rather include her in a Justice League Dark or even in a Doom Patrol thingy. So yeah... Raven's half-demonic origins would be a good fit for either and it would be cool to see Trigon done right in live-action. Take some notes, DC Universe... A shield appears saying "6" with the subtitle "Julie Madison". *'Lauren:' Going a bit with a more obscure character and chosing this girl. Why so? Batman has been with several girls during the course of the comics, including Catwoman, Talia al Ghul, Vicki Vale, Batwoman before they rebooted the character and made her a lesbian, Wonder Woman and even Lois Lane. Seriously. I'd also mention the infamous affair with Babs on Beyond and The Killing Joke film, but as a Nightwing/Batgirl shipper, I prefer to pretend those never happened. But out of all of them, I think Julie is the most underrated of them all and I see her as a good supporting member to Bruce. I'd go even further and say that, out of those lovers I mentioned, I believe that she likely cares for him. So my plan is to reintroduce her in a new Batman film or show where she is Bruce's primary love interest and, in my opinion, I could see it being notably darker. What would be her role? Simple: his love interest. But I'm not limiting her to a damsel in distress. If Marvel turned Iron Man's true one Pepper Potts into a badass in later years, I think DC could learn a bit with it and make her able to defend herself from villains. And honestly, an action movie without at least one action girl isn't that much of fun. A shield appears saying "5" with the subtitle "Circe". *'Lauren:' There's a list of Wondie's rogues I'd like to play, but since this list only allows ten characters, I opted to choose an immortal Greek witch over a Nazi general, a brainwashed villainess, a giant woman and a cheetah girl. Wanna hear my idea? It is one of my two ideas for a Wondie show, with this one involving Diana having adventures in her native Themyscira as she learns of new threats. The big twist for this is it is mainly set in Themyscira. Does that mean Steve Trevor is not appearing at all? Well, he might still appear, but rather than bringing Diana into "men's world", he decides to live in "women's world". What does Circe have to play in this? My idea for Circe is to be an exiled sorceress who aims to basically kill Diana due to what Hippolyta did to her when she forced her into an island. Wanna know what that is? It is after she tried to conquer Themyscira by force and failed to, with Wondie's mother forcing her to the humiliating punishment of being forever isolated in this island. And those motivations turned her into one of Wondie's most villainous foes. I'll tell my other idea for a Wondie project later on. A shield appears saying "4" with the subtitle "Zatanna Zatara". *'Lauren:' Besides Raven, there's another heroic sorceress I always loved in the DC canon. I guess you were already expecting for it. The backward speaking woman herself; Zatanna Zatara. This is one of the characters we can portray either as an adult or a teen. Yeah, I liked that twist on Young Justice. Don't at me. So, for her, I'd like to do either a miniseries or a full-blown show involving her. I see her father also having a key role and John Constantine as a mentor. Yeah, going with teen Zatanna for this one, since as I said before, it's a great twist and just fun. Besides, it would be interesting to see Constantine acting as a big brother figure or even a surrogate father to her rather than a lover. This is just an AU of mine, but who knows if it will happen. A shield appears saying "3" with the subtitle "Lois Lane". *'Lauren:' A list like this couldn't be complete with the most prominent female civilian in DC's history. And no, it's not Amanda Waller. It's Lois. Especially since I would never do blackface. So, what I'm doing with her? A new Superman movie? A Smallville fan sequel? Actually, my idea is a show keeping the idea of Superman as a main, yet giving a larger focus on Clark's double life, especially leading with his family and his relationship with Lois. Think like an updated version of Lois and Clark. You might be asking, who would be my dream choice for Superman? Realistically, I would pick my cutie pie Jimmy. But that doesn't matter. For now. Giving a larger focus on the chemistry between Clark and Lois would be sweet. However, definetly keeping the action element too, featuring some of Supes' classic rogues like Lex Luthor, General Zod, Metallo, Brainiac and Livewire. Think of it like a romantic comedy mashed up with superhero shows. Cool, right? A shield appears saying "2" with the subtitle "Wonder Woman". *'Lauren:' You expected Wondie to be number one in my list? Well, you are wrong, sir! However, I picture this one set mainly during World War II. So, going back to her good ol' origins. This will also keep the idea of Steve Trevor bringing her to "men's world". Who knows? I might even bring Donna Troy into this and play her as well, since Donna looks like Wondie, save for the fact she is normally a teen clone of her. And I am planning on changing some villains into a WWII style. How so? I took some inspiration from some WWII works as well as the original Wondie comics to think of truly inventive takes. For example, making Cheetah a German spy or Silver Swan a highly experimental project. Obviously, Baroness Paula von Gunther will have a major role here and be a high ranking general and is very menacing. You'll probably asking: since it's Germany after all, there will be bondage and fetishes? I'm trying to do a legit Wondie work, not a porn parody. Even though I wouldn't mind a few fetishes. Now, finally, in first place... A shield appears saying "1" with the subtitle "Harley Quinn". *'Lauren:' This is the role I really want to play. Like really really want to play. Aside from the option I decided to leave out, Harley is my favorite choice to play and definitely the most twisted DC villainess I know. Since she first appeared on the 1990s Batman cartoon as Joker's henchgirl, she quickly became so popular that DC placed her in the main continuity after it. My idea is a Joker and Harley show starring me and my husband Jimmy as Mista J running away from police and meeting with some D-level characters. Aw yeah, I don't care if Joker can be sometimes abusive to her, I love them together and their chemistry is simply charming. That's why they're my favorite DC villain pairing while my favorite hero pairing is Dick and Babs. Alright, fans, the list is done and if you want to see more, don't forget to subscribe. Also I am considering on acting out a "pilot" for one of my ideas, if you want that, comment below. Next time! Video ends. Category:Transcripts